


Thinking of you

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Masturbation, Pining, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "Well that is ... I mean, I have an idea," she said, feeling her cheeks flush."Oh?" he questioned, a more genuine smile coming to him now."I thought...maybe we could...record it...us I mean," she mumbled, blushing harder when Jon's eyebrows rose."Having sex?" he asked, blinking repeatedly at her. Sansa nodded shyly."I just thought...you might want it," she replied, ducking her head down in embarrassment. "So...so you think of me."Letter H (Home Video) of A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge





	Thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> This one turned out harder (LOL! ahem, sorry!) to write than it should have been. But it is here on Friday, as promised (with 50 minutes spare GB time :p)

She could feel Jon’s eyes on her as she darted around the room, tossing handfuls of clothes into her suitcase, trying to put off the inevitable, painful goodbye. She knew she was lucky to have him for a boyfriend with the fact he was selfless and he had encouraged her to go on this internship despite the fact it meant they would be separated for six months.

She only hoped her suggestion for a farewell gift was going to be enough to repay his kindness.

She pulled the suitcase from the bed and turned to face him. His lips twitched a little in to his sad smile and she crossed the room to wrap her arms around him.

"I love you so much," she mumbled, rubbing her cheek against his beard, her nose nuzzling his cheek.

"I love you too," he replied, moving his head to place a kiss at the crown of her head. "I am going to miss you so much."

"Well that is ... I mean, I have an idea," she said, feeling her cheeks flush.

"Oh?" he questioned, a more genuine smile coming to him now.

"I thought...maybe we could...record it...us I mean," she mumbled, blushing harder when Jon's eyebrows rose.

"Having sex?" he asked, blinking repeatedly at her. Sansa nodded shyly.

"I just thought...you might want it," she replied, ducking her head down in embarrassment. "So...so you think of me."

"Is that so?" he teased, as one of his hands came down to stroke her arm, the other ducking under her chin to tilt it up as she nodded. "Sweetheart, I will be thinking of you all the time."

"I wanted to make sure you'd miss me," she teased, barely getting the words out before Jon's mouth was on hers, his hands grasping her hair and neck as he deepened the kiss.

Sansa moaned, stepping backwards and pulling him with her towards the bed. She sat at the edge, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt while his tugged at the hem of her dress.

"Hang on," she gasped, pushing him away lightly and stepping up to the desk where her laptop was. 

"You were serious?" Jon said, watching as she pressed the button to bring up her webcam.

"If you don't want to..." she replied, glancing over her shoulder.

"It isn't the recording that bothers me," he assured her, leaning back on his hands. "I just don't know if I can ...concentrate...knowing that it is on."

"Oh I can help distract you from that," she said, giving him a coy smile.

He raised his eyebrows as she hit a button on her laptop and then sauntered over to the bed, sliding to her knees before him. Her eyes rose to his face, lips curving into a grin as she popped the button of his jeans pulling them from him, her hands reached for his boxers, tugging them away too.

A long moan escaped him as the head of his cock slid into her mouth, his hands sliding into her hair.

She hummed, inwardly grinning at the gasp such an action always wrung from him. She began to bob her head in a gentle rhythm, her tongue swirling around his tip and causing his hips to jerk forward. He grunted above her, his fingers digging harder into her hair as she started to move faster.

"Urgh, Sans," he moaned desperately, panting helplessly as she hallowed her cheeks. "I fucking ...I love...urgh... Sansa!"

She chuckled at his incoherence, the fact she could reduce him to such a mess with just her mouth gave her a strange sense of pride. And besides, it was only fair considering how many times he brought her to the edge of insanity with his own tongue!

She hoped he would appreciate the video to look back upon while they were apart, once she had sent it to him before she left.

***

While Jon honestly loved when Sansa gave him a blow job, he never really got to appreciate her in the act. She always drove him so mad with her tongue than more often than not, he had to close his eyes against the sensation and the way she moved her mouth and tongue against him. So, seeing it on the screen, even for what must have been the dozenth time, left him hard and aching. Did she always sound so pleased at sucking him off? He never had a sound enough mind to tell, so lost in his own pleasure most of the time.

He groaned, still staring at the screen of his laptop as it showed him finishing in Sansa's mouth. And then, she was pulling her dress over her head as Jon reached to pull her back to the bed beside him, sliding off her underwear and spreading her legs over his shoulders. Jon licked his lips, hands sliding beneath his the covers to grasp his cock.

On screen Sansa moaned her body arching beneath his mouth, her hands gripping his hair. He groaned again as his hand wrapped around him, starting to slowly stroke up and down. His eyes closed as he remembered the taste of her, the way she sounded when he would push his tongue inside of her, when he would lick back up and flick it against her clit and fuck her with his fingers. She always made the sweetest sounds when he ate her out.

She called out his name, the sound traveling straight to his cock. His eyes cracked open once more, his hand starting to pump faster, watching her mouth parting in desperate gasps as she came. He slowed his pace down, his other hand moving to press the fast forward button, moving it forward a few seconds until Sansa pushed him back on the bed and straddling him. His hands gripped her back tight, moans escaping them both as she descended on him.

And then she was starting to ride him, her breasts bouncing with the movement, her head tilting back in pleasure. Jon's hand started moving faster once more as he watched the screen. Gods, he wanted her here now with him, wanted to see her real body, wanted to press his hands and tongue to all places he could reach.

"Sansa," he moaned softly as he approached his end, his eyes clenching shut again and his hand moving faster still. He choked out her name once more as he came, slumping back into the covers with harsh pants.

He sighed softly, shutting the laptop down more harshly than he intended. He missed Sansa terribly, not just the amazing sex but the snuggling together under the duvets, the fact they always woke up in each others arms. He missed their pecks goodbye in the morning and their hello pecks in the evening when they went about their work and university business. They were young and knew some members of their families and perhaps some friends would use such an excuse if he ever said out loud, but he wanted to marry Sansa. He wanted to be with her forever, have a house, get married and have kids.

He wished that she had internet where she was but she was volunteering out in the Amazon rain forest and while she was in nearby towns at some point every week for supplies and such, the reception was never great and more often than not, the timings hadn't suited for them to have a phone call. In the end, they had messaged each other but Jon hated the lack of intimacy it created, not hearing her voice and not being able to read her emotions from the words alone. But Sansa was passionate about conservation, she wanted to do her bit and he admired her so much for it. He wanted her to be happy with her life and he envied her in a way for having such amazing dreams and pursuing them. Jon hadn't really thought much about his life, just taking each day as it came.

He sighed again, slipping out of bed and stripping the covers. He really should have learned by now to prepare better but every time he watched the video and saw Sansa moving or sucking him or crying out for him, he stopped thinking and just started acting. He tossed the covers in the laundry basket and went for a quick shower. 

As he padded back into the room, he glanced at the calendar on the bedside table. He stepped over to it, grabbed the pen and crossed off the date. 

 _One week, three days_   _until she comes home._

_***_

She raced towards him at the gates, her suitcase abandoned by his feet as she jumped into his arms. Jon wrapped his arms securely around her back, twirling them around a couple of times as she nuzzled her face against his neck and cheek.

"I missed you so much," she mumbled as he placed her back on the floor. Her hand wound in his hair, tugging him forward to meet her mouth. His hands slipped to her hips as he grinned into the kiss before he parted from her, aware of where they were. Sansa slid her hand to his neck, reaching forward to plant another peck on his lips.

"Come on you," he grinned, sliding his hand into hers and taking her suitcase with the other.

"So....did you like my parting gift?" she asked and Jon smiled.

"It eased the loneliness but I would rather have you with me for real all the time," he agreed as they stepped outside.

He tugged her hand suddenly, turning her to face him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand leaving hers to caress her hair as he kissed her once more. She moaned softly, her hands grasping his shoulders. He moved back slightly, pressing a kiss to her nose that made her wrinkle it at him.  She suddenly started giggling, making Jon frown.

"What date is it?" she asked him, her eyes sparkling.

"Um...February 29th," he replied, still frowning until his eyes went wide as Sansa dropped to her knees and took his hand.

"Jon, will you marry me?"

"Considering I almost bought a ring and thought about proposing myself," he teased. "Yes!"

She jumped to her feet and into his waiting arms and he twirled her around once more before setting her down. He hummed as he stepped back, a small pout on his face.

"Where is my ring?" he joked, nudging her shoulder as they finally started heading to the car park. 

"You got a sex tape, you can't have a ring as well!"" she replied, nudging him back. "That is just greed!"

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed, grinning at her. "I'd rather the tape anyway."

 


End file.
